Nowhere Plans
by bikelock28
Summary: "Where you gonna go?". He sighed, "I don't know. Anywhere. Everywhere. Wherever I end up,". "You're mental," I told him. "Maybe,"  Re-write of the final scene of Tracy Beaker Returns series 2 episode 1 in Sapphire's POV. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Sapphire

Nowhere Plans

**Re-write of the final scene in ****_Tracy Beaker Returns_**** series 2 episode 1 from Sapphire's POV. I don't own. Enjoy!**

We filed out of the cellar with our heads in the air, all of us- Johnny, Tee, Carmen, Frank, Toby, Gus, Liam and me. Harry, hiding behind Gina's legs, jumped out and followed us through the corridor, out of the door and into the sunlight. Our packed bags were lined up in a row. We all picked ours up and Mike directed us each into a car.

"By, Saph," said Tee brightly- how she could be so cheerful in this situation was beyond me.

"Yeah, you take of yourself now," I told her. She grinned at me and Johnny put his arm around her as they headed towards their car.

"Sapphire, you'll be with Carmen," Mike said, heading over to me. _Well, could be worse, _I thought.

"Mike, where are we going?" asked Carmen. Mike cleared his throat and didn't reply.

"Mike…?"

He sighed. "Burnywood. Look, I'm sorry kids, I really am, but-"

"Oh, that's fine Mike. Yeah, that's fine. Just remind us to fight for you when they try and give you the sack, alright?" I snapped.

This whole project, Beaker's big let's-not-get-us-shut-down scheme, the reason Lily was not in hospital with God knows what broken, was so we didn't have to go to Burnywood. And now, when the going had got tough, Mike had given in. We always say "No one cares about Dumping Ground kids," and people say "Of course they do, you're no different to anyone else,". Well, this proved that theory wrong good and proper, didn't it?

I was distracted from my fuming thoughts by the arrival of Harry (and Jeff) at my side.

"Bye Sapphire," Harry said, his head cocked to one side. I picked him up and patted his blond head.

"Goodbye Harry. Be good won't you? You be a good boy, yeah?"

He nodded and pushed his precious giraffe into my face.

"Jeff says Goodbye as well,"

"Bye Jeff,"

I kissed them both on the cheek and set Harry down. I ruffled his hair one last time before Mike ushered him into a car.

Liam swung his bag on his back and approached me. I didn't need to see the expression in his face to know what he was going to do. Liam wouldn't let anyone take him away without putting up a fight. I glanced around to check that Carmen wasn't listening and whispered to Liam, "You're not gonna stick this, are you?"

"Pack me off to some temporary foster care? I'd like to see them try,"he grinned. "I'll get off as soon as I can," he added in a more serious tone.

"Where you gonna go?"

"I don' know. Anywhere. Everywhere. Wherever I end up,"

"You're mental,"

"Maybe,"

There was an awkward pause while we both tried to think of something appropriate to say

"You'll probably be havin' a better time than me, tough," I said finally.

"Where you off to then?"

"Burnywood,"

His mouth fell open in a prefect, comical O shape."No,".

"Honestly. Me and Carmen and gonna have a seriously fun time there,"

"Carmen too? How's she gonna survive there? Oh, Saph…"

"We can hack it. We'll be a team. It's Mike I'm most angry at, he's given up on us right when we needed him the most,"

Liam ran a hand thought his short brown hair. "Saph?" he said

"Yeah…?"

"Come with me,"

"What? Are you mental?"

"I mean it. Why not? The two of us, on the run. We'll take Carmen, too, if we have to. Come on," he smiled. I had always quite liked his smile. "It'll be a laugh,"

"Liam...you're a dreamer. You're an idealist. And, yeah, some of your ideas work but… welcome to the real world,"

He looked down dejectedly, his cat-like eyes blinking rapidly. Around us, the car park was emptying.

"Come on, Saph," said Mike, striding past me, "Time to go,"

I sighed. "Take care of yourself, Liam," I said softly, touching his arm.

"Yeah, you too. See you, mate,"

There was a pause before Liam abruptly reached forward and pulled me too him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, because really, underneath all his bravado and cheek and cockiness, he was a little boy with nowhere to go.

What's that old song about the Nowhere Man making all his Nowhere Plans for Nobody? I've never liked old songs but in that moment I understood its meaning perfectly.

Blinking back tears, I whispered, "Try and stay out of trouble,"

"How many times have I heard that before?" he replied, choking a little. Whether it was on a laugh or a sob I'm not sure.

I pulled away from him and said,

"Good luck Liam,"

"You'll need it," he assured me.

I headed towards the that was waiting for me, but, at the last moment, I turned back and kissed Liam on the cheek.

He looked surprised, then smiled at me. There was no more need for words. I picked up my suitcase and followed Carmen into the car.

As the door shut and we pulled away, I saw a figure head over towards the wall, spring onto it, and drop down onto the other side.

"Good luck Liam," I mumbled for the second time, and I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

**Thank you for reading. That review button is waving to you!**


	2. Liam

**This is a scene that takes place at some point in series 2 episode 2. It's in Liam's POV...**

The doorbell rang I leapt up from my perch at the top of the stairs.

"What's the rush?" asked Gus and I rushed past him.

"It's nothin'" I replied, which was a lie. Gus, Johnny, Tee and Harry were all back at the Dumping Ground- but Saph and Frank weren't. I missed them both desperately, though I'd never admit it to anyone.

I opened the front door to find Sapphire and Carmen on the doorstep, and neither of them looked very happy.

"Hello, Liam," said Carmen.

"Carm!" I said, and ushered her inside.

"Sapphire," I said once Carmen was out of earshot, "Thank God,"

She looked at me, flummoxed.

"I mean," I backtracked, blushing, "Hi, good to see you,"

"You too," she replied, "Glad to see you're in one piece,"

"Barely"

"Well, you'll have had a better time than me, that's for sure," said Saph bluntly.

Just then Harry appeared, clutching Jeff.

"Saph!" he cried ecstatically, launching himself at her.

"Harry!" she picked him up and span him around, "Where've you been?"

"London. With foster parents. Jeff liked London?"

"Really? That's lovely,".

I scowled. If I'm going to be honest, I was jealous. Yeah, jealous of a six-year-old. But Harry always had Sapphire's attention, which I never did. It was stupid, I knew, but it didn't stop the monster in the pit of my stomach growling angrily.

I must have looked upset because, as Sapphire walked past me with Harry in her arms, she whispered, "Toy Cupboard. Fifteen minutes."

I grinned. Maybe I did have some of her attention.

I glanced at my watch. Thirteen minutes had passed since I'd opened the door to Sapphire. I shoved my hands in my pockets and counted the games on the shelf next to me.

"One, two, three…nine, ten….sixteen, seventeen,".

I looked at my watch again. One minute to go. Why did waiting have to take so long?

I emptied my jeans pockets- a chewing gum wrapper, a receipt, a yoyo, a two pound coin, a crumpled piece of paper. I smoothed it out and looked at what was on it. It was a drawing. I recognised who it was by before I realised who it was of. I would know her style of drawing anywhere.

It was a picture of me which Sapphire had drawn a couple of months ago. I'd got bored one day and asked her to do it for me. Underneath was written "Liam O'Donovan. By Sapphire Fox, 28th May,"

I traced her name with my finger. Sapphire Fox. Sapphire Fox. My friend.

At that moment the toy cupboard door banged open and the very same Sapphire Fox walked in.

I checked my watch ha third time and said, ridiculously "You're two minutes late,".

Stupid, stupid, stupid. What had happened to Liam's Gift of the Gab? I could have kicked myself.

"Who are you, Gus?" asked Sapphire, smirking, "What's that you've got in your hand?"

"Oh! Nothing, don't worry," I had to change the subject quickly, "So, tell me, how was Burnywood?"

Saph's face fell. She looked away from me. "It was a nightmare. The kids are as bad as they say. Worse, even. Carmen got her phone nicked on the first day, and when she asked for it back they beat her up,"

"Jesus,". I passed a hand over my face, "What about you?"

"I was alright. You know me and my right hook," said Sapphire, trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't think of anything to say. How could I complain about my week after what she'd just told me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Next time, I am_ so _going hobo with you. Talking of which, Trampboy…?"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, me? My week was great, y'know. The stars, the sky, the…cardboard box,"

Saph snorted, then realised I wasn't kidding.

"Cardboard box? Liam what have you-"

"I just walked. Jumped the fence and walked. Found money on the floor, did a bit of pick pocketing, bought what I could to eat. First night I kipped in an cellar. But the next night I couldn't find the house, so I had to sleep rough. Then I was the third night, and then it was the fourth…anyway, by the eighth day I was filthy and exhausted and skint. Things were pretty bad. And then I got my bag nicked,"

"Oh, Liam…"

"So, I realised I was pretty stuck. So I went back to the only place I could,"

"The Dumping Ground?" said Saph incredulously.

I nodded, "The Dumping Ground,"

"Third floor bathroom window," we said simultaneously, then smiled at one another.

"That was the day before yesterday. So I got myself cleaned up, raided the fridge, played all Johnny's computer games…and then Gina comes knockin' on the door,"

"Oh my God," said Sapphire. She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back as hard as I could, because I was so glad she was safe, so glad I was safe. It took me few seconds to realise she was crying, and a few more to realise that I was too.

Saph pulled away from me and smiled weakly.

"You'd best not tell _any _of the others this," she said firmly, pointing to her wet face.

"You neither," I replied.

"Deal,"

I opened my mouth to say something, but at that exact moment Tee burst into the toy cupboard.

"Oh. Hi. Am I interrupting something?" she asked awkwardly.

"No, no," said Saph and I together.

"Well, lunch is ready," said Tee, "I'll tell them you'll be there in a minute,"

She shut the toy cupboard door.

"Oh my God," breathed Saph, "That did not just happen,"

"No," I agreed, "Tee did not just come into this cupboard and see you and me crying,".

I sighed."Well, we'd better go to lunch,".

"Yeah, lets…and Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back safe,"

"You too, Saph. You too,"

We wiped our faces and left the toy cupboard. All eyes were on us as we walked into the dining room.

"What?" we said together.

**Did you like it? It's harder to write in Liam's POV, I'm not sure how good a job I did. I'd be really grateful if you reviewed to let me know what you think!**


End file.
